1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for controlling the flow of materials, and more particularly to devices for providing alternate flow patterns for air systems such as forced air heating and cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of flow direction devices are known in the prior art. Such devices range from simple damper mechanisms to more complicated apparatus for providing alternate flow paths. Such devices typically include an internally mounted damper which is rotatable or pivotable about an axis.
In certain applications it is desirable that the flow control apparatus provide for alternate, coordinated flow paths. Systems for such applications are known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,071, issued to Meyerhoefer on Dec. 17, 1940, there is disclosed a heat transfer device including a valve for directing the flow of air therethrough. The Meyerhoefer patent discloses a valve utilizing a V-shaped damper which in one position only permits flow from a first passageway to a second passageway. In a second position, the damper permits flow to be split from the first passageway to each of a second and third passageway. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,185, issued to Petry on Feb. 6, 1917, there is disclosed a muffler accessory which includes a valve for controlling the flow path of gases passing therethrough. The device includes a brached passageway and a member mounted to pivot at the center of the branch. The member is positionable in front of either of the branches to block flow to that passageway and to force the flow to move through the other passageway.
A controlling device for drying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,936, issued to Crewson on May 2, 1944. The Crewson device includes a cylindrical chamber defining circumferentially-spaced openings connectd to a fresh air inlet, an outlet to a heating chamber, an inlet from a drying chamber, and a spent air outlet, consecutively. Selected ones of the openings are of varying sizes to provide for "dwell" areas between openings. A valve is mounted within the cylindrical chamber and is rotatable about a central axis to control flow between the various inlets and outlets. A baffle extends inwardly to the axis of the valve between the fresh air inlet and the spent air outlet. The valve has a variety of positions in which the flow of air through the various inlets and outlets is controlled. In some cases the differing sizes and the corresponding dwell area is utilized to split the flow from an inlet to the two outlets.
A particular aspect of the present invention relates to air flow control in a heating and/or cooling system particularly a solar collector system. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,108, issued to Mason on Dec. 14, 1976, there is shown an automatic air flow control system for a solar heating system. The Mason patent exemplifies the complexity involved in controlling air flow through a solar heating system, and in particular utilizes four separate adjustable dampers to direct air flow as desired. Each of the damper controls utilizes a damper member mounted within a rectangular box and pivotable about an axis located centrally of one side of the box. Passageways connect with three other sides of the box and adjustment of the damper member directs flow between a first one of these passageways and either one or the other of the remaining two passageways.